The subject technology relates to football helmets for protecting the heads of athletes from collisions sustained during sports play. Modern football helmets comprise a rigid plastic shell, padding systems removably attached to the inner surface of the shell, and a face guard and chin strap removably attached to the outer surface of the shell.